Connector jack and plug assemblies are used in the transmission of power and data signals to electronic devices such as, for example, gaming consoles, computer systems, and the like. In addition, connector jack and plug assemblies may be used for receiving data signals from electronic devices. For example, a jack assembly may be configured to interface with a plug assembly for connecting a gaming console to a power supply.
Current barrel-type connectors are cylindrical in shape and are operable to couple the connector plug with the connector jack independent of the orientation of the connector plug with respect to the connector jack. However, current barrel-type connectors can only support one output with a signal pin or two outputs without a signal pin. It is desirable in many applications to provide barrel-type connectors having more than one signal pin and additional outputs.